Camelia Putih
by AmIAlive28
Summary: "Bukan kau yang kulihati, Nona. Tapi bunga camelia putih yang selalu kauganti tiap pagi." #SariRoti #KoroStar


.

 **The Idolm ster** © **Bandai Namco**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © **Matsui Yuusei**

.

Haruka menaruh pot-pot bunga segar di teras toko. Sambil menyiram bebungaan, ia mencoba meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam sepuluh menit berikutnya. Dirinya teringat kembali sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang beberapa hari ini kerap kali lewat, tidak menyapa, namun melihatinya untuk beberapa menit. Haruka pikir ia ingin membeli bunga. Anehnya, saat ia mendekatinya, lelaki itu justru beralih pergi.

Haruka menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sejak kapan aku bisa meramal?_ Ia berjalan masuk kembali ke toko bersama sebuah pot bunga camelia di tangannya. _Pelan-pelan. Aku sudah tersandung di tempat yang sama lima kali dalam seminggu._

Hup. Dirinya berhenti melangkah sebelum terlambat. Namun bukan ubin bergeser yang membuatnya berhenti, namun sosok yang beberapa sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya berdiri bagai benteng di hadapannya. Haruka menengadah.

Prang.

"Haruka! Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati saat melewati rak lima, 'kan?!" Suara Takane diabaikan oleh Haruka.

"Ah," lelaki itu tersentak. "Maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu?"

Haruka menganga. "I-Iya—maksudku, tidak, ini salahku." Ia segera berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan pot sebelum membersihkan tanah dan bunga yang tergeletak.

"Aku bantu, ya?"

Haruka menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, tidak perlu!"

"Ayolah, kalau aku tidak berdiri di sini tadi, kau tidak mungkin menjatuhkan potmu. Ya, 'kan?" Si Pirang ikut mengambil pecahan pot, kemudian kembali berbicara. "Biar aku yang urus pecahan potnya. Kalau perlu, aku yang akan menyapu. Oke?"

Haruka terdiam. Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa lelaki ini punya banyak mantan kekasih di sekolahnya—entah mengapa. Ia tersentak, mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah—biar aku yang sapu. Aku akan mengambilnya di belakang. Maaf merepotkan!" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Lelaki itu mengumpulkan pecahan pot di tangannya, sekaligus berharap tidak ada pecahan yang menggores tangannya. Ia membuang semuanya ke dalam tong sampah di ujung ruangan, kemudian kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ditatapnya tanah yang tercecer di lantai dan bunga camelia yang mendadak layu.

Ia mengernyit. Rasa sakit di kepalanya seketika kembali lagi, melesat cepat, namun berulang. Kedip-kedip gambarnya suram, yang ia lihat hanya tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah jembatan penyeberangan. Lelaki itu memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang pelan. "Sial..."

Haruka hanya mengangkat alis bingung melihatnya. "Um... Permisi."

"Ya..."

Lelaki itu terdiam di pojok ruangan, melihati gerak-gerik Haruka yang sibuk seraya menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin berkecamuk.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkan." Haruka membungkukkan badannya. Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Ini juga salahku," ucapnya.

"Anu," Haruka berujar gugup, "aku melihatmu menatap ke arahku tiap pagi sejak empat hari yang lalu. A-Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Oh." Si Pirang tertawa kecil menyadari tingkah lakunya yang menarik perhatian perempuan ini. "Aku mengganggu, ya? Maaf, maaf."

"Eh?" Haruka justru makin gugup. "T-Tidak—"

"Bukan kau yang kulihati, Nona." Lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah tong sampah. "Tapi bunga camelia putih yang selalu kauganti tiap pagi."

Haruka tak menjawab setelahnya, hanya menatap bunga camelia di teras dan tong sampah bergantian. Si Pirang kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku hanya... Bunga itu, ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Begitu?"

"Uh-huh." Lelaki itu mengangguk sekali. "Cantik dan sempurna," katanya, "namun rapuh."

Haruka termenung. _Seseorang itu pasti salah satu mantannya—uh-oh._ Ia menelan ludah, berharap lelaki ini tak dapat membaca pikirannya. Syukurlah, memang tidak.

"Oh!" Lelaki itu menatap jam di tangannya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku telah membuang banyak waktumu. Kau ada waktu luang siang nanti? Kalau iya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe A, sebagai ganti karena telah mengacaukan pagimu. Hubungi aku." Ia memberi Haruka sebuah kartu nama. "Sampai jumpa!"

Setelahnya hening. Haruka melihat lenyapnya lelaki itu di ujung jalan, kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada secarik kertas tebal di tangannya. Ada nomor telepon, alamat, dan sebuah nama.

 _Maehara Hiroto._

.

.

Haruka mengambil tempat di dekat jendela, duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Maehara. Ia pikir ia terlambat karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Oh, atau mungkin ia sudah _sangat_ terlambat, jadi Maehara pulang duluan?

15 menit.

Haruka menatap kartu nama yang tadi pagi diserahkan Maehara padanya. Melihat nomor telepon yang tertera, Haruka segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon lelaki itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia menelepon, masih tidak diangkat. Ia menghela napas.

40 menit.

Haruka sudah memesan cokelat panas, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya Maehara.

Dan ia memang tak pernah datang.

.

.

Haruka bersegera menuju ruangan di belakang toko untuk menaruh barang-barangnya dan kembali memakai pakaian kerjanya. Belum juga ia memegang kenop pintu, Takane sudah membukanya duluan dari dalam.

"Nah, ketemu juga." Takane tersenyum tipis. Haruka hanya mengernyit bingung. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu istirahat. Aku tahu kau memang pegawai baru, tapi tolong perhatikan waktu. Oke?"

Haruka mengangguk pelan. "Maaf."

Takane menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Haruka masuk. "Dari mana?"

"Itu, kafe baru di dekat perempatan," jawab Haruka singkat sambil menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja. "Ada orang yang mengajakku ke sana; katanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi mengagetkanku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya di sana, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Huuh." Ia mendengus.

"Lucu sekali." Takane tertawa kecil. "Siapa namanya?"

"Ng…" Haruka melihat kembali kartu nama di tangannya. "Maehara Hiroto."

Takane tak menyahut.

"Kau kenal?" Haruka bertanya.

Takane awalnya menggeleng cepat, namun kemudian mengangguk lemah. "Ya." Tangannya bergerak seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa dia?"

Takane terdiam sesaat. "…Adik angkatku."

.

.

 _Seharusnya aku tak pernah datang ke toko Kakak._ Maehara merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil melayangkan pandang ke arah Haruna yang duduk sendirian di dalam kafe. _Kasihan. Kenapa pula aku memberinya kartu nama dan mengajaknya ke kafe?!_ Seperti kata kebanyakan orang; kebiasaan lama memang sulit hilang.

Ia membalikkan tubuh, berjalan menjauh dari kafe. Dirinya berjalan di antara keramaian jalanan Tokyo, kemudian menyeberangi jalan menggunakan jembatan penyeberangan yang tak seramai jalanan di bawah. Ia berhenti sesaat untuk menatap lalu lalang sibuknya orang-orang.

 _Ah,_ ia tersenyum. _Aku dulu mati di sini_.

Sesaat bunyi nyaring klakson truk terngiang, begitupula suara tabrakan keras, dan akhirnya bunyi berdebum dari tubuh yang terlempar beberapa meter. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Bodoh. Kakak jadi harus menghadapi ayah dan ibu sendirian, 'kan._

Maehara mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu atensinya teralihkan pada sepasang suami-istri yang berjalan berdampingan, keduanya mengobrol ceria, _tak seperti sediakala._ Maehara kembali berucap. _Kalau begini, sih, Kakak tidak begitu direpotkan juga._

Lagi-lagi Maehara terkikik. Dirinya berpikir; "Jadi, apakah kematianku akhirnya menyatukan mereka kembali, ataukah mereka bahagia dengan tidak adanya aku?"

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di besi pegangan, miris. _Haruskah aku mati sekali lagi untuk tidak menyaksikan kepahitan ini?_

.

.

 _Jadi, bunga camelia itu Takane_.

.

.

"Lho, jadi maksudnya," Haruka tersentak, menyadari sesuatu setelah Takane bercerita soal adik angkatnya. "Tadi pagi aku mengobrol dengan—"

Takane mengangkat bahu, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

Haruka terpaku.

.

 **fin**

.

O)—( #apa

Ngga jelas ya''( Cuma pingin ngeramein #SariRoti 3 Sekalian ngebersihin debu2 yang nempel di akun *ambil kemoceng*

—Maicchi—


End file.
